


The Opposite of What I Meant

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Series: Autumn Hawke, canon universe [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Anders is writing his manifesto, and Hawke has better things in mind.For a prompt from Aphreal. "That's almost exactly the opposite of what I meant."





	The Opposite of What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphreal/gifts).



“I think your manifesto is perfect.”

Anders looked up at Hawke suspiciously. She was up to something. He could tell by the overly innocent look in her eyes. “Is that right?”

Autumn nodded emphatically. “Definitely perfect. Doesn’t need any more work. Oh.” She tilted her head and blinked at him. “Did I mention I’m going to bed? And that it’s very cold and lonely up there?”

Ah. Anders grinned, feeling suddenly mischievous. “How very interesting.”

“Mmm-hmm. So it’s fine for you to stop working on your manifesto. You’ve spent long enough at this desk.”

“I don’t know.” Anders pushed back his chair and narrowed his eyes, pretending to think. “There’s a bit of awkward phrasing on this last page.”

“Nope.” Hawke plunked herself down in his lap, putting one arm around his neck and bringing her other hand up to touch his cheek. Maker, her touch always sent thrills through him. “Perfect phrasing. Perfect manifesto. Nothing to worry about.”

Anders leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. “Perfect, you say?”

“Perfect,” she whispered.

With one hand, Anders reached up to cup the back of her head. “Do you know what that means?”

The corners of her lips quirked upwards. “I think I do.”

Her lips were a breath away from his. He sighed, then murmured in his sexiest voice, “It means I’d better go get it copied right away.”

Autumn pulled away abruptly, scowling. “That’s not what I meant. That’s pretty much the opposite of what I meant.”

“Oh?” Anders tried to make his expression innocent, but he couldn’t help the smug grin he felt spreading over his face. “Did you have something else in mind?”

In response, Autumn took his head in both her hands and pulled him closer, pressing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss that knocked the breath out of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, manifesto forgotten as she sucked his bottom lip, then caressed it gently with both her own. Anders leaned into her, completely lost, but she broke away, extricating herself from his grasp and jumping to her feet.

The loss of her touch made him ache.

“I’m going to bed,” Hawke announced in a tone that made it clear she knew she’d won. “Come with me or don’t, it’s your choice. And your loss if you don’t.”

With a victorious smile, she turned to walk away. Anders was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed her hand, all but dragging her out the library door and up the stairs towards the bedroom. She’d won this round, he admitted to himself. But it was a loss he was happy to take.


End file.
